Be The One Who Puts Me Back Together
by Schmelly Inc
Summary: .::Sequel to Pieces Of A Paper Heart, Axel's special surprise for Nami! Nuff said...heehee::. AxelNamine FOREVER!


Hey everyone! Here is the sequel to Pieces Of A Paper Heart. I got totally carried away while writing it but I hope it isn't too long. Okay well before you read I just want to say that everyone is entitled to being sensitive…even Axel. I also tried to stick a few funnies in there but if I fail miserably…lol tell me anyway. I probably won't change them but I just want to see, ya know…oh well. Well I hope you enjoy it! Read and review! This was a labour of love! I hope there aren't alot of spelling mistakes...but enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Enjoy everybody, thoughts are in italics and they are Axel's.

* * *

**.::Be The One Who Puts Me Back Together::.**

* * *

He couldn't stop replaying the whole day in his head, honestly wondering how the hell things had turned out the way they had. Not to mention, how quickly things turned themselves around, they literally went from not even acquaintances to teetering on the precipice of friends and something more. He couldn't explain all the different things swirling relentlessly through his head. His body was utterly exhausted but his mind was wide awake; so he just lay sprawled out on his bed, waiting for sweet sedation to eventually come and claim him.

_I have no idea what to surprise her with…it has to be something good, something really special. But **what**!_

He rolled over onto his side in a attempt to get more comfortable and perhaps increase the insufficient amount of brain power rushing in his head.

"It's no use!" he muttered with a growing frustration, "She'll probably have some freaking Mona Lisa masterpiece ready for me and I'll have a half-assed stab at a surprise."

He got up roughly from his bed, further destroying his previous endeavors to keep it neat, as the covers were thrown to the floor. Still suffering from slight nostalgia, he stumbled to the double doors that led to the balcony, one of the perks to having your room in the higher levels. He swore quietly as he struck his toe on a planter placed stupidly in the middle of the balcony.

_I really should move that damn thing…whatever, I'll do it later._

He leaned all his weight against the railing and let out a heavy sigh that sliced through the eerie silence that constantly seemed to hang in the stale air. He allowed his mind to wander from thoughts about the surprise that had yet to be planned. Instead, they drifted to the girl who had caused them in the first place. His elbow slipped off the railing as he daydreamed sleepily about the girl he felt he didn't deserve. He shook his head lethargically, trying to shake the drowsiness to no avail.

_You know if I don't get some sleep soon, I'll end up missing the whole day and the surprise I'm supposed to give…oh well, I have all tomorrow to come up with something. No sweat._

So he turned to go back inside, successfully stubbing his toe a second time on the same planter once again. He limped painfully back to his bed, grumbling all the while, before collapsing forcefully onto the welcoming mattress. Sleep claiming him before his head even hit the pillow's warm embrace.

* * *

**.::The Next Day::.**

* * *

He was rudely awakened by the sound of his alarm clock blaring shrilly in his ear, which he proceeded to destroy with a quick burst of concentrated flame. However, his head jerked up from the pillow and his eyes narrowed in irritation, as he heard a voice reverberate loudly off the walls of **HIS** room. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to calculate how pissed of the fiery man was.

"It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," an empty voice drawled mockingly.

The fact that the intruder was none other than Saïx, did nothing but increase Axel's anger ten-fold. He could feel his eyes emit a white hot hatred that could've easily burned straight through the 'X' shaped target between the trespasser's eyebrows. He would have loved to start something any other day, and smack that smug look right off the blue haired man's face, but today, he couldn't take the risk of getting in trouble. Grudgingly, he pushed the rage to the back of his mind where he could call forth it's wrath some other time.

"Yeah looks like it, genius. You know, I'm not exactly in the mood to kick your ass right out my door…but I might make an exception for you if you don't get the hell out now." he said, voice dripping with acid.

The intensity that spiked the fire tamer's words, ultimately discouraged the Luna Diviner from starting something he knew he wouldn't be able to finish.

"Humph, fine I'll go. It would've only been a waste of valuable energy anyways." he said, the sting of defeat ringing with a silent clarity.

As Saïx turned to leave, Axel couldn't keep a sneer of unvoiced victory from inching onto his face. After untangling himself from the safety of his covers, he leapt into the shower, and then pulled on his usual attire. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror accompanied by a satisfied grin, signaling his approval. He strode briskly out his door and swiftly locked it behind him. He decided against going to the kitchen, he didn't really feel like joining World War III for the remaining Froot Loops. Not to mention his raging anger had melted the desire to eat to a lingering pile of ashes. His footfalls led him in the direction of Naminé's room, not because he had a shift, but because his mind had made the decision to get his picture before planning her surprise. It seemed like a decent idea now that he actually thought about it.

_I mean, firstly you'll know if she even wants a surprise and second…maybe it could serve as inspiration, pictures can tend to do that…anyways, I'd rather do something she wants then randomly plan some surprise. I WAS going to do that in the first place…heh, but not anymore!_

Mulling over possible surprises, he almost ran smack into her white door but his quick instincts saved him. He caught himself quickly and dashed back around the corner to come up with a plan.

_Shit, I forgot about the shift change. So that means that…damn. Marluxia's in there. This is gonna be harder than I thought._

He leaned against the wall an absently scratched the back of his head, trying to sniff out a possible loophole to manipulate.

_Wait…I got it! Marluxia always takes a ten minute 'break' to see Larxene at their secret meeting place…not that you can even call it that. I mean, honestly he brags about it non-stop…there's no reason to be proud about joining the numerous others who can be linked to the Savage Nymph._

Luckily, Axel didn't have to entertain those thoughts any longer as the sound of a door opening forced his attention elsewhere. He stealthily snuck a glance around the corner and watched as the magenta-haired man turned the corner that led to the main staircase. The fiery haired man hugged the wall as he cautiously edged his way to Naminé's door. He slowly opened her door and gently closed it behind him after successfully arriving at his destination. He quickly spotted her sitting at the small table, drawing quietly.

"Hey Naminé, I believe you said I'd have to wait and see what you thought of my little proposal…" he said as loud as he dared, while leaning against the door he had just come through.

He watched with amusement as she looked up in shock upon hearing his voice, not realizing that he had even entered the room.

_I've got some mad stealth skills man…heh, sweet._

Her shock left as quickly as it had came, and was replaced with a beautiful smile that, no fail, always took his breath away. He watched a sparkle dance elegantly in her deep blue eyes, one that, he swore could illuminate even the darkest depth that lay in his chest. She gracefully rose from her chair and made her way to a table that had a picture lying patiently on the top. Her fingers gingerly picked up the drawing before she hugged it to her chest in an attempt to hide the image she had carefully created. He tilted his head in a useless effort to catch a glimpse but snapped it back when she scolded him in a mock-serious voice,

"No peeking!"

A mischievous grin found a way to skulk onto his face as he came up with a little scheme. He took a small step towards her and inquired innocently,

"Who me? You know me better Nami. If I was trying to get something from you I'd probably just…take it."

Her eyes widened in alarm, but he couldn't miss the playful twinkle that shimmered prettily in her irises.

"You wouldn't dare," she scoffed with a budding smile.

Next thing she knew, she felt a pair of strong arms bind her petite figure from behind. She couldn't help but say coyly,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was me you wanted."

His breath ruffled her hair gently as he softly chuckled before answering with a simple, and slightly cheeky,

"Maybe"

She didn't resist as his hands caringly pried her drawing from compliant fingers. He stepped back a little, one hand still resting around her waist, and let his eyes take in the beautiful picture she had drawn for him. He hadn't known before, just how right he had been about her having a masterpiece waiting for him.

_Whoa…this must've taken her all last night to make._

His eyes slowly scanned the paper, hypnotized by the beauty. All the soft, yet strangely intense hues smeared delicately over every inch of the page. It could have easily been cut right from the landscape it belonged to. At that moment, he decided what he would do for her surprise. He pulled his gaze reluctantly from the stunning picture and looked into her expectant azure eyes that deeply searched his own emerald ones.

"It's amazing, I can't believe it's for me. It almost feels wrong to accept it…" he said in a tender voice

A look of complete happiness enhanced her pretty feature and he felt her delicate touch as she gently slid her hand into his and intertwined her fingers with his.

"It's mine to give…and you're the only one I want to give it to. Besides," she began with a small giggle, "I've never been surprised before."

He couldn't help but smile at her happiness, knowing that he had been a part of it. But he remembered there was a limit on his time with her at the moment.

"I'm going to have to go now, Marluxia should be back really soon," he said, inwardly cursing the pink haired man. He watched as she opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her by leaning in and whispering in her ear,

"Don't worry Nami, I'll be back later to get you for your surprise…"

With that said, he carefully opened her door, peeked in each direction, sent her a quick wave and then disappeared to the left, picture in hand.

* * *

**.::Later That Evening::.**

* * *

Axel was making his way to Naminé's room for the second time that day. He had already went downstairs to check on the other members and cheered inside when he saw they were all occupied in the kitchen. There wasn't enough room or food for them all so he wasn't surprised to see a mini-brawl about who got the last tater tot currently raging on inside. With that reassurance fresh in his head, he continued on his way to her room with less caution still aware that anything could happen though. He let out a sigh of relief as he reached her door unscathed.

_Okay, half way there…just have to get her out side of this place without getting caught. No big deal…that's some wishful thinking there._

He quietly slipped into her room after taking another look down the hallway. After closing the door after him, he looked up to see her fixing her flawless hair in the mirror. The thought of her wanting to look good for him made a warm feeling run through him.

"Getting all pretty for me?" he said slyly as he leaned against her door with a small smirk.

She whirled around, caught off guard but gave him a playful glare before scolding,

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that…"

"Nah, it's too fun," he said with a smile before walking over and gently taking her hand, "Come on, we have to go," he whispered with a small tug on her arm.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously but was immediately quieted by a quick,

"Shh! We can't get caught and yeah, do you really expect me to ruin your surprise?"

She smiled and shook her head slowly. They then proceeded to exit her room and backtrack Axel's previous path towards the entrance. They managed to reach the double doors but froze when they heard a voice.

"Hey Axel, where are you going…why is Naminé with you…ohh" a familiar voice trailed off.

Axel protectively pushed Naminé behind him but relaxed a great deal when he saw who had spoken. None other than Demyx stood by the staircase they had just sneaked down. It appeared he had, amazingly, won the fight for the tater tot because there he stood, happily munching on it with a beauty of a bruise forming around his eye. Axel couldn't hold in a snicker as he said,

"Nice shiner dude, but for a tater tot…come on."

Demyx threw him a goofy grin as he shoved the remainder of the golden tot into his mouth.

"What can I say? I love my tater tots…but I'm still wondering if it was worth getting socked by Larxene," he said as he gingerly touched the developing bruise with a wince, "What about you? What are you getting yourself into now…more trouble no doubt," the Melodious Nocturne said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe…but just don't say anything Demyx, please?" the fire dancer asked with a desperate look.

"Yeah, you got it…but you so owe me," Demyx said as he headed back towards the kitchen to appease his still rumbling stomach.

Axel turned to look at the girl still clutching at his cloak and placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her out the entrance, he was pleased to feel her tension leave at his touch. They headed a little further away before Axel stopped to open up a portal.

"Close your eyes until I tell you to open them… I don't want your surprise ruined."

She let her lids fall until her long eyelashes sweetly kissed her cheeks. Axel proceeded to wave a gloved hand in front of her eyes; satisfied, he led her into the depths of the portal he had conjured. Upon arrival, he stared at the view proudly before leading her forward.

"Okay, you can open your eyes…"

He watched nervously as she slowly opened her eyes. They widened in, what he hoped was amazement, but he couldn't be sure. She took a few hesitant steps forward, her feet sinking slightly before being gently caressed by warm, white sand. She stopped at the edge of the water, letting a lazy wave tenderly wash over her small sand speckled feet, then she looked toward the horizon and let out a quiet gasp of awe. She felt that she could reach out and touch it, she had never seen something so real, so breathtaking. A variety of colours created by nature itself, smeared effortlessly across the evening sky. Creamy, golden yellows engulfed by intense and fierce ambers, a touch of pink tickling the edges of a deep and powerful ruby red shade. She raised her hand almost shyly; desiring to slowly trace every ripple, every crease etched softly into the sky. The glistening reflection of the dying sunset entranced her with it's fractured light; dancing happily over the water. It was a glimpse of something she had only ever dreamed of seeing, something she had accepted would only pass her by. But now, she could touch something real, feel the warmth, the chill. See something full of colours that, for once, she hadn't drawn herself. She heard Axel's soft steps as he made his way to stand at her side by the water's edge.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked hopefully with a sideways glance at her face, beautifully illuminated by the dying rays of the receding sun.

He saw a tear leave it's glistening trail down her cheek, sparkling brightly from the reflected light. He almost started to regret his decision to take her here, but then he saw the smile that brightened her face with a happiness that outshone even the sun at it's highest peak.

"It's perfect…it's the picture I drew. How did you ever find this place? I've only ever seen it in a dream…" she said breathily.

"I came here once on a mission, it didn't feel quite as special then but I think it was missing something then…" he said thoughtfully.

He felt her slender arms wrap around his waist and he pulled her warm body closer to his. She pressed her face to his chest, her tears staining his cloak. But, he didn't care. He lifted her chin delicately and watched her eyes close slowly as his did soon after. Their lips touched softly and sweetly; a simple yet passionate moment that made them both feel as close to alive as they could possibly hope. It was a a pure moment of innocence that shined in a second of brilliance that any light could only strive for. They pulled away slowly, faces still lingering closely. A feeling of indescribable safety overwhelming them with their proximity. He was the first to speak, as their cheeks tenderly brushed in a simple gesture that they knew meant more than anyone could ever comprehend.

"I know what was missing before…you," he let out a soft laugh, "That sounded so corny."

"I liked it…"she said as she leaned her head back against his chest.

She gazed happily out at the remains of the dwindling sunset, feeling his arms embrace her with a tenderness no one would have guessed he had.

"I'm glad you found what was missing…there's nothing worse than feeling incomplete," she whispered into his cloak, loud enough for only him to hear, "So you better never leave me," she finished in a gentle tone that would've melted his heart if he had one deep inside.

He affectionately nuzzled her neck and murmured a promise he wouldn't break,

"Never."

* * *

Sniff...I totally got teary when I re-read it to myself...I hope you guys like it! I really enjoyed writing it and put my whole heart in it, well it feels that way. Well remember to read and review and just have a good one! This took a bit outta me but I'll be back, lol just need a rest!

Love Always,

Schmelly Inc. lots of kisses! mwah


End file.
